


Lucky (I'm in Love with My Best Friend)

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance loves you, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: (Based on the song Lucky by Jason Mraz)You and Lance think about your relationship and what it's like to be in love.





	Lucky (I'm in Love with My Best Friend)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the cover Lucky by Jeremy Shada - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=27AGMXggdqI

_(Listen to the song, please!!)_

  
**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**  
**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**  
**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**  
**Boy, I hear you in my dreams**  
**I feel your whisper across the sea**  
**I keep you with me in my heart**  
**You make it easier when life gets hard**

"I don't know why I'm in love with him," you mutter. Lance glances up, grinning widely at you from across the field.

"Who cares?" Pidge laughs. "I haven't seen Lance this happy since - well - never, actually."

"You really think that it's because of me?" your words soften when you catch Lance watching you admiringly.

"I know that it's because of you," Pidge snorts. Lance strolls up, an arm moving around your shoulders.

"What're we talking about?"

"Uh," your head spins around for a second, the smell of his cologne making you feel fuzzy.

"Kaltenecker," Pidge speaks up, smiling at you, "We were just talking about how I'd never milked a cow before."

"Kaltenecker is a beauty," Lance hums approvingly. Pidge laughs before leaving you two alone and moving her attention to Allura.

"Are you okay?" he looks down at you, moving a hand to your cheek. You smile, closing your eyes briefly.

"Yeah," you laugh quietly. "Yeah, I'm okay."

 **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**  
**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Lance watched you laugh with Pidge and Hunk.

You snorted, yelping and laughing loudly when Hunk shot food goo out of his nose from laughing so hard.

His mind wandered back to Garrison and when you two were just friends.

All those times sneaking into the kitchen and praising Hunk over his cooking. Or going to the dances as a group, because, "dates are overrated," you'd say.

And all those lingering touches and glances. Everytime that he wanted to kiss you and tell you how much you meant to him. And how everytime he wimped out.

And then the time you played that song. And told him that you needed him to listen and to hear it. Because Jason Mraz was better with words than you were.

And so you both sat there, listening to _Lucky_. And he just smiled and laughed loudly and kissed you.

 **They don't know how long it takes**  
**Waiting for a love like this**  
**Every time we say goodbye**  
**I wish we had one more kiss**  
**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**

You feel completely overwhelmed. You have so much love for Lance McClain, you don't know what to do with yourself.

He raises an eyebrow watching you grin madly up at him.

"What?" he mumbles, a laugh creeping into his throat as he says the word.

"I just," you laugh too, "I just really love you, Lance."

You laugh even harder when he sputters in surprise, flushing red down to his neck.

"I love you, too," he chuckles. You giggle at him when be growls playfully and pounces on you. You yelp, laughing harder and instinctively wrap your legs around his waist when he falls between your legs.

His fingers find their way to your sides, pinching and tickling you there. A snort pulls itself from you as you overload with laughter, cackling and shrieking.

Lance laughs too, and it's like a cycle.

He laughs, and then you laugh because you love his laugh, and you love him, and that damn laugh is so contagious. And then he laughs again because he loves your laugh, and he loves you, and that damn laugh is so contagious. And then rinse and repeat.

 **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**  
**Lucky we're in love in every way**  
**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**  
**Lucky to be coming home someday**

You hadn't expected to spend your teenage life acting more like an adult that you ever had in your entire life.

Fighting off an entire species was something you had never even put a thought to. But you were getting used to it - panicking less, and such.

That is until this mission.

"Lance?" you tap at various buttons, trying to pull his camera up again. "Hunk, I can't reach Lance."

"He's fine, I can see him," Hunk chuckles, grunting when Yellow takes a hit.

"Be careful," you whimper, gnawing on your lip. Hunk nods, grinning at you before saying something that you couldn't hear because his microphone and camera cut out too.

And when you try to call Pidge, and Keith, and Shiro, and all theirs do the same, you panic.

"Princess, I lost contact with all the Paladins," you muttered, your eyes flickering to where Lance's face should be on the screen, hoping that it appears.

"Okay, suit up," Allura hums, "You'll take a ship out to where they are - provide them with help if needed."

"Got it," you nod, moving to stand, but Lance's face appears. Then Hunk's, and Pidge's, and Keith's, and Shiro's.

"We're heading back," Shiro speaks through the intercom, and you're running to the Lion hanger immediately. Because you may be relived, but you still need to kick Lance's ass for scaring you.

And then he lands. And he walks out of Blue, and pulls his helmet off.

His face is roughed up, but not too bad. And instead of kicking his ass like you had originally planned, you're kissing him.

You cup his face, and push yourself up to kiss him harder. And you need to remember to do this more often, because earlier the thought of never kissing him again made you sick.

The sound of his helmet hitting the floor echoes through the hanger when he drops it in favor of holding you.

"You scared the absolutely quiznak out of me," you mutter, pulling away and pressing a hand to his heart and a hand to yours. You laugh through the overwhelming tears building up, "Don't do that again."

"I know, I'm sorry," he whispers, tucking you into his chest. "Don't cry, baby, please."

 **And so I'm sailing through the sea**  
**To an island where we'll meet**  
**You'll hear the music fill the air**  
**I'll put a flower in your hair**  
**Though the breezes through the trees**  
**Move so pretty you're all I see**  
**As the world keeps spinning round**  
**You hold me right here right now**

Loving Lance was overwhelming, sometimes. It wasn't because of him though, you just - you didn't understand your own feelings sometimes.

Lance understood, because it happened to him too.

"What are you supposed to do when you're completely overwhelmed with love?" you whisper, leaning your head back against Lance's shoulder.

"I have no idea," Lance chuckles, "I just kiss you. Or hug you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he's quiet for a moment, "I get overwhelmed because of ordinary things. When you laugh too hard, or smile big. Or anytime we're touching. I don't know, I can't explain it. It's like, you're here and you're with me. And it's the best thing in the world. Because, dating your best friend is always amazing. And I felt like this even when we weren't dating. But, now I can do something about it. I can kiss you, or hug you, or even just say I love you. Because you'll know what it means when I do it."

He looks down at you, smiling big to hide the tears building up behind his eyelids. It doesn't work, but that's okay.

And he snickers, leaning down and pressing kiss after kiss to your face.

" **Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**  
**Lucky to have been where I have been**  
**Lucky to be coming home again**  
**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**  
**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**  
**Lucky to be coming home someday.** "

You laugh, your heart fluttering at the sound of his voice.

"I love you, Lance McClain."

**Author's Note:**

> The wasn't proof-read,please excuse any typos/grammatical errors


End file.
